


The Misfortunes of Arade

by Graveyard_Flask



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absorption, Anal Sex, Bondage, Character Death, Demon, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Fantasy, Fatal Vore, Fiend - Freeform, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, M/M, Monster of the Week, Monster sex, Monsters, Naga, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Teratophilia, Vore, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Work In Progress, Yaoi, forced hand jobs, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graveyard_Flask/pseuds/Graveyard_Flask
Summary: A series of works, this follows the misfortunes of Arade, a Half-Orc warrior, in his journey. All from the same starting point, but each chapter will follow a different fate that will most likely lead to his death, or perhaps not. A work in progress, that will most likely continue to be so for a decent amount of time.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the work, including physical description of Arade and a little bit of backstory.

The warm interior of the Adventurer's Guild was a welcome comfort to Arade as he pushed through the door. All around the tavern are adventurers, wearing a variety of equipment as they relax between quests, a relaxation that can always be the last depending on how their next quest goes. Arade walks between the tables, giving nods or exchanging greetings with others as he goes towards the back where a board stands with a large amount of papers hanging off of it.

He approached the adventurer’s board, but took a quick stop as he saw a shadow move in the peripheral of his eye. Bringing a hand quickly to the blade on his side, he turned to see just the sun shining through a window, nothing suspicious in sight. The only thing of notice he saw was his reflection, looking back at him.

Arade’s black hair was still a mess from waking up this morning, tumbling over itself and strands of it falling in his face, his pointed ears poking out from underneath his hair. His yellow eyes, in which he often compared them to the color of cheese, stared back at him -- a strike of contrast against his green skin. Tusks pointed out of his bottom lips, curling upwards, framed by his scruff of a beard. His leather armor was strapped against his athletic frame, something that he got over the years of wielding his longsword that remained strapped by his side.

Turning away from the window, Arade finished his approach to the quest board. There was no one else around him at the moment, either having already set out of their quest or wanting to get breakfast over with first. He looked over the board, various quests posted, but all of them held one particularly focus - killing some creature. It wasn’t unusual for this, but once and awhile, Arade wished he could have a quest that was more of an escort mission or something. Looking over the quests, he wasn’t surprised to see a lack of information about the monsters themselves. A lot of time people didn’t know what the monster was, and those that did were typically killed before they could share the news. So, all the adventurers got was a location and a price tag.  
Arade contemplated over the quests, each catching his eye, trying to decide which one to go on. It was quicker for him to decide compared to others, since he chose to work alone. It was easier that way, no one else to worry about but himself. Finally, his eye caught on one particular quest. For some reason, his eyes lingered on that one more than the others. Reaching forward his gloved hand, he tore the paper off of the board, and then hesitated for a second. He had a strange feeling of dread, an anxiety, but he shook it off -- he had been at this far to long to get nervous. He turned to go to the front desk and accept the quest, just another one to be done.


	2. The Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arade's fate when he travels to a cave to deal with a monster that had recently claimed another adventuring group. Only once there, he finds out he bargained for more than he could chew, as he meets a naga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain fatal vore, along with anal sex and some nipple play. I apologize in advanced for the formatting, first time doing this.

Arade pushed through the heavy moss that hung in front of the cave, stepping onto the wet stone and nearly losing his footing. He heard from the villagers that the monster was likely to be in this cave, especially after the rain storm, but he had to be careful that he didn’t lose his life to slipping on a rock first. He took a second to light a small lantern and attach it to his belt, giving him both light and a hand free hand. There was no point in trying to be sneaky here, both seeing as he wasn’t the stealthy type and considering it was just a cave.

He began to push forward into the cave, making sure to examine all of the walls while keeping an eye out. Getting attacked from behind could prove fatal, no matter how experience an adventure may be. The monster this time around was supposed to be “extremely dangerous”, according to the villagers. Granted, this was the case with all villagers, but apparently he was not the first adventurer to be hired by the village. A group of adventurers came not too long ago and never returned after setting off -- either ran off or were killed. Arade could feel his heartbeat with excitement, a drum that sparked a fire in his chest, the thought of having a battle against a strong opponent always exciting him.

His thoughts were interrupted as he came to a fork in the cave, splitting into two different directions, both covered in shadows. Arade tried to think of which one to take -- they were both likely candidates, and he hasn’t seen any indication as to what the monster may prefer. After a second of thinking, he squatted down, keeping low with the floor and looked carefully at the ground, examining it for any sort of track. After a few seconds of nothing but cold stone, he caught sight of something shining faintly against his light. Carefully picking it up, he found a green scale, going along the right path.

That helped answer as to what he was facing, at least, although a lot of creatures had scales. Picking himself up off the floor and dusting himself up, Arade continued along the right path, making sure to keep his hand on his sword at all times. There were a lot of monsters that had scales; giant snakes, nagas, dinosaurs, dragons… he really hoped it wasn’t a dragon. While Arade enjoyed combat that tested his strength, he would rather not die as just another pile of bones in a dragon’s lair. At the very least it would be a small dragon, he pondered, seeing as the entrance to the cave wasn’t too large. Maybe he could hold his ground?

His thoughts were halted as a shadow cascaded over him, and he barely had enough time to start to brace himself as he was suddenly struck from behind. Although his breath was knocked out of his lungs, he managed to keep the momentum that shoved him forward into a roll. Springing to his feet, he grasped his sword and quickly got into a fighting stance, seeing his opponent for the first time -- a naga.

The naga’s face was handsome, to say the least, with a regal face and red eyes that seemed to glow against the darkened interior of the cave. Black hair framed the face, spikes protruding at each and every way. In a way, it seemed to mirror his own bed hair, a thought that would have been more fun to pursue if he wasn’t in this current situation. The naga’s body was athletic and tanned, with broad shoulders and a toned abdomen that faded away into a green snake’s tail. If he weren’t a monster, Arade was sure that this thing would be quite popular -- a trait that a lot of monsters share, in order to better lure in their prey.

With a battle cry that echoed through the cave, Arade charged forward at the naga with his blade. It seemed to lean from left to right before making a sudden dodge to the right, and a swipe of the tail to try and knock Arade off of his balance. Instead, however, Arade managed to tumble over it, taking his blade and shoving it into the stone -- a thin slice appearing across the naga’s forearm as it slithered away.

“It has been awhile since I have had prey that bothered to fight back,” the naga suddenly hissed, the voice seeming to drip with honey tainted with venom.

“The name’s Arade,” he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the creature, waiting for a sudden move, “Although that won’t matter soon enough.”

“You’re right, it won’t,” the naga said with a laugh, as suddenly sprang forward, the snake-like aspect of it in full force as it charged forward. However, Arade was ready, and slashed his blade horizontally… only to hit air as the naga stopped in its tracks, a grin on its face. His blade caught on the wall of the cave, scrapping and sending sparks flying before managing to loosen itself from his grip.

Shit, shit, shit, were the only thoughts to go through Arade’s mind as he panicked, starting to take a few steps backward, trying to get his blade. The naga, however, didn’t put this opportunity to waste as he sprung forward, his arms grabbing onto Arade as he shoved him to the ground. Arade’s head winced as it struck the stone, pain heating the back of his skull as he felt blood begin to trickle.

Arade struggled against the creature’s grasp as it hung overtop of him, a position that he wouldn’t have minded, if it were any other situation with a human. However, despite straining his muscles as much as he could against the creature’s grasp, he couldn’t escape as it put its coils on top of his legs. With its full-weight, he only ended tiring himself out, ending his struggle in a fury of pants and frustrated huffs.

“Look at that, another meal showing up on a silver platter,” the naga laughed in victory, bringing his head down and licking the side of Arade’s face with its forked tongue. He could feel the saliva trace along his green skin, the warm tongue a stark contrast from the cold stone pressed against his back.

“Get it over with, ya beast!” Arade cried back, trying to keep his emotions to be only that of anger to try and suppress his growing fear. He had long since tried to resolve himself to death, but in truth, he didn’t want to die. What he wouldn’t have given to have stayed home now, with his father on the farm.

“But where is the fun in that, little prey…?” the creature whispered against his ear, the hot breath sending a shock of inappropriate pleasure that was a shock travelling down his spine. Damn it, why did this thing have to play with him? Just give it over with! Arade thought he finally got his wish as the creature suddenly traced down his neck before sinking its fangs into him. He could feel the toxin travel through the injection and into his blood, the pain a brief moment as it seemed to fade away. Finally, he thought, a single tear dripping down his face as he waited for the poison to send him to death’s embrace… before instead, he felt his body go rigid and frozen, as if he had been out in a winter storm too long.

He tried to open his mouth to say something, anything, but he found it slack and hanging open without his control. In fact, his entire body was in a state of relaxation, the only thing he could move being his eyes as he watched the creature lean up from its position at his neck.

“Did you really think I’d get rid of you so easily,” he said with a grin, as his sadistic eyes showed Arade in its reflection with the lantern still shining -- a pathetic form.

He felt one of the creature’s hands trail over his face, playing with his nose a little bit before following the curves of his lips. What was it doing? He thought as it slipped its thumb into his mouth and moved it along his teeth, especially trailing his tusks. Suddenly the hand pulled away from his mouth and went to his armor, he felt his body get even colder as his armor and clothes were slowly stripped away.

Arade’s emotions seemed to be trapped in a vortex, unable to comprehend what was going on. What was it going to do? Was it going to eat him alive? The thought sent a chill down his already chill spine as he felt his leather belt clack as it was thrown to the side, his pants and undergarments shoved down, till he was left naked as the day he was born against the cave floor. The naga hovered over his body, its eyes travelling down his form and examining him. He felt like a mouse in a snake’s grasp as he was watched, only able to stare as it licked its lips in seeming anticipation as what was to come.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see whatever the creature had planned for him. At the very least, he doesn’t want to watch himself die, watch as he gets torn to pieces and eaten. Arade felt his body get lifted up, two arms holding him as if he was a maiden in distress. He could feel the naga’s chest as he was pressed against it while they moved, the curve of the naga’s well muscled chest, the very top of its abs pressed against the curve of his leg. Despite the paralysis Arade found himself in, he could feel himself harden just from the faint touch of the naga.

“A bit excited, are we…?” he could hear the naga laugh. Damn it, not only is he going to die at the hands of this monster, he was going to be humiliated all of the way.

There was a sudden breath of fresh air that wafted against his skin, and despite his earlier intention, he open his eyes to see where they were. They were in a large room, with an open hole that allowed for it to be illuminated by the moonlight. He arrived in the evening, hoping to catch the creature off-guard, so it wasn’t a surprise that it was already dark. Snakes were supposed to be able to see in the dark, though, why did it settle in a place that would put it at a disadvantage?

As if his thoughts were heard, the naga answered as it continued on to an edge of the room, “I prefer to let my prey watch what happen to them, it makes it more…” the creature seem at a lost for words, trailing off before continuing, “entertainment.” The last words sparked the fear that Arade was trying to get over, his heart beating three times as fast as his body grew cold. He desperately tried to command his body to do something, anything, but the paralysis held strong as he was dropped onto a pile of grass -- his final resting place, he thought.

Arade landed on his stomach, his face getting a mouthful of grass as it remained in the constant state of open. He could feel saliva dripping down his face, warm against his skin, contrast from the cold, night air that blew faintly within the cave. This was it, he was going to be torn to shreds, his innards picked at and his bones cast aside. Although he couldn’t see any-- The cold thought entered his mind, a small fact that he had somehow forgotten till now, where it showed him the grim fate that he was about to suffer. The fact that snakes swallow their prey alive.

“Relax, I’m not going to eat you yet,” the naga laughed, damn it, was he able to read thoughts as well? He thought he had been perfect in preparation, but here he was, naked and on his stomach in a naga’s nest -- just waiting to be eaten. He tried to shut out the world, to pull himself into his mind, trying to make sure that whatever happened, he wouldn’t be able to feel it. He could faintly feel the cold tail of the naga slither its way forward and underneath his chest. He was tossed and turned in the coils, bounced around like a ball within the naga’s grasp.

The naga’s hands suddenly grabbed hold of his waste and balanced him. He couldn’t feel the ground underneath him, only the coils of the tail beneath his chest and head. He didn’t get a grasp at how long the creature was in the cave, but it was obvious now that it was huge. Probably from being well-fed, he thought, as suddenly he felt his hips be shoved in the air -- his ass exposed to the world. His mind was able to understand the situation quickly this time as he felt something press against his entrance, the hands holding him tightening their grip. He wanted to scream as he felt something large press into the tight ring of muscles, without any preparation at all. The pain was immeasurable as slowly, but surely, the head of the dick of the naga broke through the ring of muscles and pushed its way forward. Arade had many injuries in the past, but this pain that he was experiencing was a first, even for him. He felt intruded on, an unfamiliar situation as he was stretched around the creature that pushed itself forward, working inch by inch into him,

“I forgot to tell you my name, human,” the creature’s heated voice said in pants. Arade could barely hear its thoughts over the internal screaming of his mind. He felt full with the intrusion, his insides stretching themselves in an unnatural way as he could feel blood trickle against his skin. He wanted this to be over with, for himself to die already. Tears traveled around Arade’s face as he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to deal with the pain as the creature raped him.

“My name is Nathair, remember it as the one that claimed you,” the creature panted out as it forced its way fully into Arade. The creature just sat there for a second as the name resonated in Arade’s mind, Arade being filled with the naga's- no, with Nathair's large dick. Pain was radiating through his body, taking over every sensation, even the numbing of the paralysis felt like nothing compared to it. The coils beneath him grew tense against his form, their cold, slippery sensation teasing his skin.

Arade felt the creature move out of him slowly, methodically, as he felt the creature’s dick leave him inch by inch, until it was fully out. As opposed to the sensation of being full earlier, he felt empty as blood trickled down his ass’s entrance and onto his legs. Suddenly, Nathair shoved himself forward, sending a spike of pain through his body as his insides were pushed with it. The only thing keeping him in place were the creature’s hands, the force it pushed seeming immeasurable.  
The air escaped Arade’s lungs from the force of the thrust, he was not expecting the sudden force after the slow exit. Nathair worked himself into a slow rhythm of heavy thrusts, each one piercing Arade’s insides as his muscles tried to deal with the foreign intrusion. The blood from his ripped insides made it easier, but the sensation of the monster’s dick running past the wounds reminded him each time of what exactly Arade was here. A victim of rape.  
Arade suddenly got a shock of pleasure, something that he did not want to feel, when a bundle of nerves within him was struck by Nathair’s dick. He felt his own dick harden and push into the scales beneath him, precum starting to drip. As much as his mind hated it, as much as he hated it, his body was finding pleasure from this.

“I see that I am not the only one enjoying this,” Nathair laughed at Arade, before the edge of Nathair’s tail coiled around Arade’s dick -- originally left alone but for pressing against Nathair’s scales with each thrust, a pleasure that was starting to creep its way over the pain. The end of the tail curled around him before beginning to squeeze and rub against him in time of Nathair’s thrusts, growing in power and speed as he continued on.  
Arade gasped, the pleasure and the pain mixing into a forbidden sensation that he wanted to avoid. He tried to think of anything else, but the sensation each time Nathair thrust into that bundle of nerves with his large dick, the feeling of his own dick getting played with as it was rubbed against Arade’s scales beneath him was too much. He felt his breaths get more heated outside of his mouth hanging open until his eyes rolled back as his body cummed into Nathair’s coils. His vision went white and he felt tears in his eyes -- the thought that, even in the end, he had no pride. He was just a plaything for this monster, that’s all he was in the end.  
He could feel himself tighten around Nathair’s dick when he came, and after another thrust, the most powerful one yet, he could feel himself get filled with Nathair as the naga bent over him. He could feel Nathair’s chest against his back, sculpted and handsome, he could only have hoped of being embraced by a chest like that in the past. Now look at his fucking situation.  
Despite not being able to move, he felt himself exhausted as he was turned over in Nathair’s coils, his eyes meeting the creatures once more.

“That was enjoyable, it would be a shame to eat you,” Nathair panted, his hands beginning to roam over Arade’s body. He felt the naga’s hands start at his collar bone, following it onto Arade’s chest and playing with the dark nipples that stood against his green skin. Despite just coming, he could feel himself start to harden again as his nipples were lightly pushed left and right by the naga’s thumbs before continuing on. Nathair’s hands traveled across his abs, feeling each bump of the warrior’s body before moving below even that -- following the black hair until it grabbed hold of his dick and gave a quick squeeze.  
“However, I need to have the feeling of this meal sliding down by throat, feel you heavy in my stomach as you get digested,” Nathair laughed once more, finding humor in his sin-laced decision. Arade was spent, he wanted this to end, but even still -- he didn’t want to die. He wanted to beg with Nathair, to keep him alive, to do anything with him but kill him. However, instead, his mouth remained slack and his voice locked as he felt the coils beneath him begin to move once more.  
The tail released him before quickly catching him once more, hanging him upside down as the tail began to coil around him, holding him into a slimy, cold embrace. The sensation was like he was wrapped and then hung out to dry in a heavy blanket, and when he felt the creature reach his waste, he felt it tighten even more against his dick. A parting gift, if it will, as it continued until it was crushing his arms and chest together. Only his neck and head remained outside of the tomb of coils, hanging upside down and staring at the grassy bead beneath him.

“Thanks for the meal, little Arade,” Nathair said as he licked the bottom of Arade’s feet, tickling him and under normal circumstances, he would laugh. Instead, he could only let loose a single tear as his feet were pulled into Nathair’s mouth.  
Instantly, Nathair’s forked tongue was loose onto him, licking everywhere around his feet as he continued to be pulled into the creature’s maw. It travelled between each toe, coating it with warm saliva, before he felt his feet press forward into the mouth as the bottom of his leg touched the creature’s fangs. He could feel a hole at the end of the creature’s maw… the back of its throat. Even against just the skin his feet, he could feel it pulling him inward, wanting to suck him down. Until, with a sudden thrust of the coils, it was pushed inside. His body was in the sensation of being in multiple places at once, with his feet entering the wet embrace of the throat that seemed to be doing waves as it tried to work his feet to the creature’s stomach. Arade’s own head was pulled forward, his nose pressing against Nathair’s abs. As if showing him where he would have ended up, the abs mocked him with their rigged lines.  
His legs got the same treatment as the feet, the tongue dancing around them and making sure to get every inch of him coating with the saliva. He swore he could hear Nathair humming as his legs followed after his feet into the wet embrace of the throat as it did the awkward waves. Nathair was gulping him down, without a care in the world. His thighs were next after his legs, and without worry at all, they too began to make their way into the throat. Arade was nearly bent in half, as he could see the bulging skin of Nathair’s chest that was his limbs being brought towards the stomach of the naga.

When his waist entered Nathair’s mouth, he stopped. Maybe the creature had changed its mind? But instead, the tongue of the creature took its time sculpting around his dick, trailing the entire way up and giving it a squeeze, before it started working its way to his ass entrance. It gave one light lick, as if to remember the taste of Arade, before his waist, too, was gulped into the throat of Nathair. His feet, still having been embraced by the warm, slimey throat was pulled it deeper and deeper in waves, suddenly reached an opening. Arade was glad for the sudden freedom that they got, but he knew what it was -- any lingering hope disappeared as the very first part of him entered Nathair’s stomach.  
The coils were no longer needed as they left around his body and he was risen upward as Nathair used just his jaw muscles to hold him in place above his head. His arms were dangling free at his sides as his abs entered into Nathair’s throat. Arade could see the throat entrance himself now by looking down, hungrily devouring every part of his body as Nathair’s dislocated and large maw took him in. His eyes begged with Nathair’s to let him go, but the only response he got was a sadistic gleam and another swallow that pulled him in deeper.

Arade’s arms were held by Nathair’s arms and pushed, one after another, into his mouth to join with the rest of him. He could feel his body being pushed through the slimy throat and into the stomach, joining his feet. When his breast reached the creature’s fangs, he felt himself tingle a little as his frozen form slightly began to fall under his control. Even the paralysis was mocking him, its effect starting to end as his death was about to begin. His nipples were licked by Nathair’s forked tongue, twisting them, turning them, giving him a little bit of pleasure before they too joined in the embrace of the throat. The shoulders seemed to give Nathair a bit of trouble, at first, but gravity helped with a few gulps until just Arade’s neck and head remained outside of the naga.

The tongue swirled around his neck as gravity took control of the situation, easily helping Nathair slide him into the throat, the previous wound being given extra taste with the blood that had dried. He could feel the creature’s fangs scrape against his jaw as his head began to enter Nathair’s mouth -- the tongue beginning to dance around his face, dampening it with saliva. He gave one last look upward, outside of the maw of Nathair, before the jaw closed and he was swallowed into the throat.  
The waving sensation around his head was strange, and Arade, in a form of dark humor, imagined the sensation might be enjoyable if not for the situation he was in. He could feel himself be pulled into the naga’s stomach, slowly but surely, as the saliva along the walls of the throat coated him even more. He could feel Nathair lower himself into what he presumed was his coils as Arade, with a sudden burst of force, was shoved into the naga’s stomach.  
He was in an uncomfortable ball, his limbs being forced into him in awkward angles that sent pain in his body. The paralysis that held him before was no longer as strong, but still sucked away his strength that he had pride in before. He weakly tried to struggle, to rock Nathair’s stomach, but the only response he got in the darkness was a laughter and the rubbing off the creature’s hand against the stomach.  
Arade felt something hot and burning begin to trickle against him, travelling down his skin and burning it as if it was liquid fire. He cried, screamed, even begged with Nathair to let him out. He would do anything! Dedicate himself to the creature, be his pet, do anything to get out of the digestion as the acid began to pull itself at the bottom of the stomach and rise upward.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be with me forever after this,” Nathair cooed, fake sympathy coating his voice as the acid continued to work upward. Arade was crying at the pain, the acid burning away his skin as it worked its way to his head. There was no way out of it, all he was in the end was food for the creature. The acid took hold of his head as he closed his eyes, the acid taking only a second to break into his mouth and travel through him. The sensation was unbearable, the burning, the sensation of turning into nutrients for Nathair -- and then, the last thing he saw in his mind was Nathair’s face smiling innocently as it rubbed his stomach while he digested Arade.


	3. The Fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arade is hired to investigate for a fiend in a small town, where he hires a villager to help him convince his way to being able to inspect the citizens' property for potential evidence. However, things don't go particularly well, especially when the citizen calls for his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains forced hand job, oral sex, demon sex, and whatever else.

The town of Toare had posted a request for the Adventurer’s Guild to take care of a monster that was causing people’s disappearance within the town. However, they neglected to post the information that they held -- to be more precise, the lack of information. Arade sat down in the run-down tavern of the town as people went about their meal, but despite their attempts at keeping a joyous facade, he could sense the tension beneath.

There was definitely a monster somewhere within the town, but the trick was that Arade had no idea where it was. The storm cellars, attics, barns, anywhere there was a potential hiding place he would have to go through carefully and inspect for any evidence of the monster. These were always the most troublesome ones to deal with, but it still put money in his pocket, so he couldn’t complain too much.

Arade took a swig of his drink, the bitter liquid burning down his throat and leaving a particularly nasty aftertaste. The drinks tasted like horse piss, too. He just focused on eating his breakfast, trying to get enough energy to get through the day of constantly having to persuade people to let him examine their homes. It was times like this where he wished that he didn’t do this by himself, having a bard along would make things much easier. They could easily convince a family to just let him look around, instead of spending 30 minutes trying to explain that the monster could kill them and he didn’t care about whatever else could be in their basement.

Perhaps he could hire a guide? The thought entered like a sudden intrusion in his mind, breaking his other chains of thought as he looked up from his half-eaten meal of sloppily cooked eggs and burnt potatoes. It was a good idea, actually, although he wasn’t sure where it came from. There was a seed of doubt buried in the back of his mind as he looked around the tavern, trying to see if there was anyone suspicious.

At a table only a few away from his, an elderly couple was silently eating their meal, the constant smacking of the woman’s lips something that he had been trying to block out. Not too far from them, there was what appeared to be a wealthier merchant, enjoying a drink that he probably pulled out of his own stock -- flaunting it off, most likely. A group of farmers, it seemed, were playing cards near the front of the tavern, making small talk with the barkeep. None of these people seemed particularly good for guides, most likely having their own business to attend to, or seeming like they’d be annoying to be with for too long. However, someone sitting in a back corner caught Arade’s eye, a lone man that seemed to be sketching something in a book.

He was a handsome, younger human male, with a leaner body frame that still retained some form of muscle and short, grayish blue hair that tumbled over itself. Probably a farm-hand primarily, with enough physical labor to remain physically active, but not enough to warrant getting more muscles. However, in contrast to that, he had paler skin compared to the other farmers -- did he work in a warehouse? As Arade was pondering this, he caught the man take a quick glance up at him and meet his gaze. His eyes reminded him of steel with their color, but they didn’t hold the same firmness. As if to reinforce this, the boy quickly glanced back down, his face getting redder as he caught Arade staring.

Arade knew that he would make a good guide, he didn’t seem like the type to start trouble, so people would have an easy time believing him. It would make it easier for Arade to do his job, that much is for certain. He stood up from his table at the tavern and made his way over, trying to keep his frame open and friendly. People got intimidated when they noticed a half-orc making their way over, especially when said half-orc was obviously an adventurer that had a longsword attached at the hip.

“Hey there,” Arade greeted the man, pulling up a seat uninvited and taking it across from him.

“Hello there…” the man replied, his voice trailing off as he pulled his (what Arade could presume) sketchbook closed. His voice was uneasy, but he didn’t seem completely spineless.

“The name’s Arade,” Arade continued, shifting in his seat and tried to remember to act as relaxed as possible, “I’m an adventurer hired by the town. Came here lookin’ for the reason people are disappearing, do you know anythin’ about that?”

“No,” he said, shaking his head while keeping it down, not meeting Arade’s eyes, “I don’t.”

“What’s your name?” Arade asked him, keeping his voice as friendly as he could make it. He wasn’t good at this socializing thing, and the way the man kept responding wasn’t helping any.

“My name is Pein, it’s nice to meet you,” he said, finally meeting Arade’s gaze once again.

“Alrighty Pien, what would you say to helping me out with a little bit of investigatin’?” Arade asked him, giving him a smile before quickly adding on, “No fightin’, of course, just helping me figure out a little bit more information. It won’t be for free, of course.”

“With money?” Pien asked inquisitively, a strange question. What else was he expecting? It seemed out of character for him, too, but Arade knew that you couldn’t judge a book by its cover.

“Of course, how about I split the reward with ya? Depending on how much you help out, I’ll give you more.” Arade said, raising his eyebrow in question at Pien. Just say yes and let’s get a move on, he wanted to say, but he had to let the citizen make his own decisions.

Pien seemed to think for a moment before replying, “Would a favor work too…?”, giving a small smile back at Arade before looking away again. He’s a shy one, that’s for sure.

“Sure, sure, I’ll give you a favor and some gold,” Arade laughed lightly. He was probably looking for some recommendation to the Adventurer’s Guild. Maybe he even had heard of an adventurer from there that he wanted to meet. The possibilities were endless, but whatever got things moving along. Monsters thrived at night-time, and he had no interest in wasting the sunlight that he had.

“Alright, it’s a deal,” Pien raised his hand across the table, intending to shake hands in form of agreement. Arade amused him by doing the same, not like it was necessary, but whatever worked.

“Let’s get to work, then, we’re losing daylight,” Arade said, quickly rising from his seat and turning towards the tavern door. He heard the sound of a seat scraping behind him as Pien followed to keep up. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to do too much socializing, he just wanted to get this over with and fight a monster already.

Throughout the day, Arade went around with Pien and convinced villagers to let him explore their property for signs of the monster. As Arade had guessed, they were a lot more receptive to Pien that they would have been to him. The town was a small one, so he supposed it didn’t help with him being a half-orc, the pointed and suspicious stares he got from the villagers was enough to verify. What was particular, though, was that Pien acted a lot more friendly with the villagers. It was as if he became a completely different person, laughing with the villagers the entire time as if there was some inside joke.

However, despite the success in managing to persuade the villagers to let him investigate, there was no success in finding evidence of the monster. Perhaps his intuition had been wrong, and the monster was actually in the forest surrounding the city? Or perhaps there was no monster at all, and people simply fled the town. When he asked about the missing people, they all seemed to be younger individuals. They could have just gotten tired of the small town life and left on their own adventures, without telling anyone. It wasn’t unheard of, seeing as he did that himself. The small town kind of reminded him of his own home, where his human father was a farmer after his mother passed, a monster finally getting the best of her.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he sighed as he went back to the tavern for the night. Either way, he would have to think of what to do now, probably just patrol the surrounding forest and seeing if he saw any potential nests.

“Arade, sir,” Pien’s voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Arade turned to look at him, matching his gaze. He could see himself reflected in the steel-colored eyes of Pien, who seemed to have some sort of strength behind them now.

“Hm? What is it?” Arade asked, tilting his head to the side. He probably wanted to know about the payment, seeing as they found nothing. Whatever it was, he did have a deal, so he would pay up.

“About the payment,” Pien started, Arade’s prediction seeming to be spot-on, “Do you mind if I ask for the favor tonight?”

“Tonight…?” Arade repeated, trying to figure out what Pien wanted. Was he going to ask to sleep with him? While he did admit to having a bit of fooling around, he had never had a person ask for it in such a manner. Nor would he have expected it to come from someone who seemed so reserved.

“Yes, do you mind,” Pien’s voice trailed onward into a mumble, inaudible as he seemed to squirm as he walked. After a few seconds, he continued, “If you would model for a painting?”

Arade paused in his tracks, feeling even more stupid than he had previously after the incident of not finding the monster. Of course that was what he was going to ask, Arade had even seen him when they first met sketching in a sketchbook.

“Sure, sure, not a problem.” Arade said, trying to act nonchalant as he picked his pace back up.

“That’s great,” Pien let out with a sigh as he stepped in front of Arade and continued along the path, going a seperate way from the tavern. He guessed that he was supposed to follow him?

Arade followed Pien to a small house on the outskirts of the city, only one floor and no farmland or livestock around. At least he managed to guess right about him not being a farmer, Arade laughed at himself.

Pien fittled with the door a little before opening it and letting them both in. The interior of the house was bare, save for a bed and a table with two chairs. Arade noticed Pien take off his shoes at the beginning of the house, so he did the same with his boots, letting them tumble against each other as he dropped them carelessly.

As he looked around the inside of the house, Pien seemed to pull a large canvas out of seemingly nowhere. The sheer size of it was bigger than any paintings that Arade had seen, seeming to be even a few inches large than Arade.

“Now then,” Pien sighed, looking over the canvas before pulling a series of painting tools out of a small box that he seemed to keep under his bed. He turned back to look at Arade, the previous nervousness in his voice gone as he said, “Take off your clothes and lay down on the canvas.”

“...What?” Arade asked, not bothering to even attempt to hide the shock in his voice at the question. Strip and lay down on the canvas? This wasn’t exactly what he had imagined when Pien asked him to model. He imagined posing with his sword or something, but this?

“We had a deal,” Pien said pointengly, seeing Arade’s face aghast.

“I s’pose we did,” Arade sighed as he began to take off his clothes. Compared to fighting monsters, this would be easy, just laying down while Pien sketched him. Although he still had no idea why he was going to have to lay down on the canvas, the thing that should be drawn on. He took off his leather armor and shirt first, starting a pile against the wall of the house. The cool breeze of the house was a stark contrast to the heated stare he could feel on his green skin as he continued, undoing his belt and putting his sword leaning against the bed -- a little bit closer, just in case. Pulling down his pants, underwear and all, he did one leg at a time before he was stark naked in the house of a man he just met today today. Not the strangest situation, if he were planning to have any sex tonight.

“Now lay down,” Pien instructed again, Arade sighing before laying down on his back on the canvas. He was right about the size, but it seemed even larger when he laid down on it. The previous sides seeming only slightly larger than him, but once he was on it, he could easily stretch his arms and not even touch the edge.

Pien walked over to the canvas and stood over him before kneeling down, staring intensely at Arade’s body as he watched him. He didn’t even seem to notice, instead just following every muscle, ridge, and hair on his body. Arade was more embarrassed than he thought he would be, and he had to resist the urge to squirm under the intense stare. Instead, he just closed his eyes and tried to focus on other things while he just wanted this to get over with. 

Arade tried to focus on the patrolling he would have to do tomorrow and how boring it would most likely be. He was starting to doubt there was a monster even here, and more likely than not people just leaving the town, fleeing into the night. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand pressing down on his arm, squeezing it tightly. The sensation was strange, it felt like it was being pressed tightly into something, and as he was starting to open his eyes he heard Pien’s voice.

“Don’t worry, just a form of paint,” Pien quickly said, his voice seeming to quickly find its way into Arade’s mind. Despite the absurd nature of the excuse, for some reason, Arade found himself agreeing with Pien. He had never heard of paint that did that, but it made sense, for some reason? He was questioning his own mind, that was telling him to relax like there was nothing wrong.

While his mind was in conflict with himself, his eyes remaining closed, he felt the similar sensation on his other arm. A hand pressed down on his arm, before squeezing it as there was the tight sensation around it before it seemed to be stuck. The sensation repeated itself on his left leg, before finally his mind began to finally come to a revolution. That something strange was going on here.

Arade quickly opened his eyes, trying to move his limbs, but finding that all but his right leg were stuck. Looking to the left and right, he let out a scream when he saw his limbs were pressed into the painting, looking like they were painted into it. A hand quickly pressed against his own, and when he looked up, instead of Pien he saw an unfamiliar figure leaning over him.

Instead of the figure of Pien, he saw what seemed to be a fiend with short, dark red hair that reminded Arade of the color of blood, with something that seemed like drips of a dark substance at the edges. Horns that were lightly obscured by the hair curled around his head into a point on either side. The eyes were pure crimson, and the entire body seemed to be much more muscular than the previous person he had suspected to be in the room with. Instead of just a lean form, the figure seemed to be naked, pale skin with more of the same dark substance dripping across him. Arade tried to move to fight him off, but with only a leg, he was easily interpreted by the fiend’s arm.

“Useless,” the former Pien replied, easily catching the leg in one hand and holding it there, “You’ve already been trapped, just accept your fate.”

Arade tried to curse at the fiend, to swear at it, but his mouth was still trapped underneath the other hand of the creature. His mouth hanging open, the dark substance that he could see coated the creature’s hand started to drip into his mouth. He tried to move out of the way, but it was futile as it fell in, and he could taste it now… paint.

He could feel what seemed like claws dig into his leg as the arm holding it suddenly slammed into the canvas. Arade could only stare in horror as the leg was pushed into the painting, seeming to melt into paint and become part of it. He tried to move, but the only thing that remained above was his torso and head.

“Understand?” the fiend’s voice rang in his ears, drawing his attention, “You have been captured and will be taken to the hells.”

Arade could feel tears run down his face as he tried to struggle, but he knew it was pointless. He could only try to plead for his life, but even that was impossible, even without the hand on his face. His mouth was being filled with the paint, solidifying in there and forming a gag that blocked his voice. His tongue was trapped, saliva barely pooling around the edges and tumbling over his tusks and down his face.

“Now that you have understood the situation,” The hand covering his mouth was removed, some of the paint dripping onto his face, but finally pulled away. The fiend was entirely different from Pien, the voice cold and echoed throughout his mind. If it was ever even Pien in the first place, he suspected that the man may have been a victim of the fiend who had his identity stolen. He was right about the monster being within the town, but he desperately wished that he was wrong.

The fiend’s hand began to trace down the side of his body as its torso pressed against his own. He could feel the fiend’s skin against his own, cold, black paint dripping onto his torso and staining it as the fiend traced the outline of his body. When it reached his hips, it stopped for only a second, enough time for Arade to question its motivations as he could feel its dick suddenly grind against his own. He was trapped, unable to do anything as his own dick was grinded against, only stare into the eyes of the fiend who’s eyes coldly stared back. Unblicking, unmoving, just watching him as it used him as a play thing.

Despite the better of himself, Arade could feel himself half-harden at the tension as he was grinded against. Unwilling pleasure began to pull in his stomach as he tried to move, but could only squirm his torso as the demon suddenly thrust against his dick. The fiend’s hand that had been remaining only a few inches away grabbed hold of both of their dicks in its grasp as it squeezed them. Arade felt himself throb as a dark pleasure spread when the demon’s hand, coated in the cold paint, continued to squeeze them again and again. Before long, the demon joined in with his hand’s movements, his dick thrusting against Arade’s as the hand continued to give a handjob to the two of them.

Arade, after the first few minutes, had the sensation of his insides melting and could feel sweat dripping off his own torso, joining the continuous sensation of being dripped on. He found himself thrusting with the demon’s hands, gasping against the solid gag of paint that remained in his mouth. He understood the danger that he was in, but at the same time, he also understood that this was the only chance of survival he had. If he gave into his desires, maybe the fiend would let him go?

The fiend’s thumb started playing with the heads of their dicks, rubbing them together and circling around his dick’s hole and pressing on it, all the while the thrusting continues as the fiend jerks them both off. The pleasure was building in Arade’s stomach as time continued that seemed like forever, only able to squirm in response as he gave into the pleasure. After a few particularly hard thrusts, dragging against Arade’s dick in the right way that caused his eyes to roll back in pleasure, he felt himself cum -- his sight turning white as he came into the fiend’s hand.

After he came, he panted (or tried to) around his gag as he felt the fiend removed his hand from around their dicks. Leaning away from Arade, the fiend kept its eyes on him as it began to lick his hand, licking away Arade’s cum and swallowing it. Despite the intimate gesture, the fiend’s eyes remained cold and seemingly lifeless.

“Have you enjoyed your moments of pleasure left on this plane?” the fiend asked, his voice unchanged from before it fucked itself using his own dick as a plaything. It never even came, its purpose seeming only to make sure that Arade did so.

With the question, Arade felt the hopelessness of the situation sink itself into his mind, acceptance finally reaching. He was going to be taken away by the fiend to the hells, trapped forever as the plaything for him. He lightly nodded, and he felt the fiend reach for his mouth and pull the solid black gag of paint out before crushing it into nothing. Despite his mouth being freed, he didn’t even try to scream. Arade knew it was pointless, he knew that he had to accept his fate. He could only hope the fiend was satisfied with making him its last prisoner, for a while.

The fiend pressed both of its hands onto Arade as it straddled him, and he felt the familiar crushing sensation as his torso was pressed into the canvas. Despite the sensation of being tightly squeezed, like he was pressed against two stones, he found that he could breathe just fine. Only his head remained above the surface now, but the fiend didn’t immediately press it under, only staring at Arade with a new emotion across its face, as if it was considering something.

“You served me, well, pet,” the fiend stated as he saw it move forward on the canvas until its body was right in front of his head. Despite looking up at the fiend, he could feel the very edge of the head of his dick press against Arade’s chin. “If you continue to serve me well, we shall see about your fate.”

With that, the fiend laid over Arade, angling its dick with his mouth. Arade immediately understood the situation, but he felt the hope begin to blossom within him once again. If he did this right, he might be able to change his fate, even just a little bit -- anything to make it better. Arade opened his mouth as the fiend’s pushed into it, wasting no time in deepthroating him with its size and sudden force.

Arade, understanding what he had to do, licked the underside of the fiend’s dick as it began to slowly set up a rhythm of thrusts as Arade did his best to pleasure it. Every time the fiend’s dick came down into his throat, he suppressed his reflex to gag and eagerly licked around it as it slowly dragged out. The fiend was giving him a chance to show off what he could do, what he was worth, and Arade was eager to do just that. Despite the circumstances, Arade found himself slowly starting to enjoy the sensation of his head being used as a fuck hole for the fiend.

Arade licked the underside of the fiend’s dick and wrapped his tongue around it, enjoying the sensation as it teased away from his tongue, leaving his mouth before pushing it aside as it plunged into his eager throat. Arade found the fiend’s pace quickening after a few minutes, and taking this as a sign of his success, Arade continued to do his best. He licked the head of the fiend’s dick, lightly poking at its hole and moving his head up when the fiend pushed down, allowing for more of his large dick to press into his throat.

The fiend’s pace was fast and rough, pounding into his head as the hips shoved against him. While he was pleasuring the fiend, he could see the fiend’s body above him -- shaped like that of a marble statue, perfectly sculpted. Beneath the surface of the canvas, he could feel his own arousal as he watched the sculpted abs contract and expand as the fiend continued to work its hips into his mouth. After one particularly powerful thrust, going deeper than it had before, he felt the fiend’s dick grow even larger as he heard a heated pant as the demon came inside of Arade’s throat, releasing its seed directly into his stomach, before pulling out and letting a strand of it drag across his mouth and trinkle on his lips.

The fiend pulled out and stood over Arade, staring down at him and the work it had done on him, before he saw the fiend smile with pleasure, acceptance of Arade.

“Well down,” the fiend chuckled a little, its brimstone voice sounding like a passionate flame to Arade’s ears. He did it, he changed his fate, even just a little. Arade could become something other than a tortured soul, he felt, he could become something that was more pleasurable. He found his eyes dragging back to the fiend’s dick, the large size of it still half-hard after coming into his mouth.

However, his eyes were quickly covered in darkness as a foot pressed against his face, paint dripping off of it and onto him. Compared to the cold paint of before, this blackened paint felt more like hot tar that started to scald his skin -- but he enjoyed it. Arade accepted that this was his fate, to become a source of enjoyment, something he should find enjoyment in.

His golden eyes remained still, staring right where he knew the fiend’s dick was, even as the fiend’s foot pressed him down. The familiar crushing sensation before he was completely enveloped by the canvas, his entire body feeling as if he was wrapped in a cocoon of nothingness -- unable to move. He could still watch, though, as the fiend picked up the large painting and examined it before looking right into his eyes.

“I will keep you to myself, instead of selling you off,” the fiend said, the brimstone voice beginning to return to its coldness it held. “You best remember to pleasure me well, pet, or I will sell you as a play thing to some other fiend.”


	4. The Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arade explores a pyramid in search of a party that had disappeared, however, the pyramid turns out to be more than he bargained for. Proven especially true after he learns what is sealed away with its walls...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains anal sex, bondage, absorption, and whatever else.

Arade took a breath as he finished his climb on the dune, sweat coating his skin underneath his armor from the scorching sun and heat in the desert. He was finally able to see his destination in front of him, a small pyramid that had been discovered not too long ago. This quest was different from the normal ones, being sent out by the Adventurer’s Guild themselves. His mission was to find any surviving party members, or proof of their remains, after a group that had a noble’s son went missing.

He began his descent towards the pyramid, making sure to take each step cautiously so he doesn’t become a tumbleweed down the side. Arade normally didn’t take these quests, but the pay was too good to pass up, especially after spending a little too much time on vacation after his last quest. This quest shouldn’t be particularly difficult, as it doesn’t involve fighting any monsters, just locating the party. All that is usually found in a pyramid is weaker undead and a mummy or two, nothing that Arade hasn’t done before.

Coming up on the pyramid, he saw that it was larger than he had originally given it credit for, albeit not by much. The difficulty of the pyramid usually was measurable by the size -- the larger one is, the more difficult. A little ways up from the base of the pyramid there was already an entrance, bricks laying scattered across the sand being evidence that this was the entrance that the party used to get in. Arade scaled the side of the pyramid before coming to the entrance. It was an empty hallway that lead to a staircase downward into darkness. That sent a little tick off in Arade’s mind, the entrance was welcoming, as if it was natural, but he had seen evidence to suggest otherwise.

Arade glanced at the sides of bricks on either side of the recently-made entrance and saw carvings of runes. The runes suggested that this pyramid was a lot more than it seemed, and Arade began to feel anxiety grow within his heart as he stared into the darkness that covered the stairway. He had already accepted the quest, but perhaps it was better to head back? Only issue with that was he’d have to deal with explaining why he had left without entering the pyramid. He could imagine the people laughing at him now, calling him a coward. Just the thought of it caused the anxiety to be stomped out in favor of anger as he grinded his teeth.

“Shit,” Arade mumbled to himself, before taking a few steps inside the pyramid. If nothing else, he could just leave after verifying the situation. He shouldn’t be able to get lost in this small of a pyramid.

As soon as Arade stepped inside, the air seemed to instantly grow cooler, a stark contrast from the desert that he just walked in from. He quickly looked back, as if to verify that he indeed come from a desert, and his mind was almost shocked to see the sun still shining bright outside. Other than that, nothing immediately seemed strange about the situation. He kept his hand on his side, ready to draw his sword at the first sight of trouble, before proceeding onward.

Continuing on down the stairs, he comes across the hallway continuing in three directions -- left, right, and forward. Each hallway was covered in shadow, and before he proceeded any forward, he made sure to light the small lantern he kept and hang it on the side of his belt. There was no indication as to where he should go, each hallway seeming identical. Arade just had to pick one at random, but before that, he took chalk that he kept on him and drew a small indicator to the right before continuing in that direction. Just in case.

It was hard to keep himself focused, Arade dully pointed out to himself, as he moved throughout the pyramid. So far, the most he had come across was more intersections of hallways, but even then -- the most he could do was just pick a random direction to go. Perhaps the party had just gotten lost in there? Arade hadn’t seen any other sort of indicators, so it was plausible. Or maybe they just died of boredom, he joked to himself as he continued onward. Up ahead, as opposed to the usual shadow, he finally saw something else -- a dull glow.

_ Finally _ , Arade thought, exasperated, before picking up his pace towards the glow. Instead of coming across the missing party as he hoped, he instead found himself in a large room that had a series of pillars running perpendicular along either side of it. In the center of the room, on a risen platform, he could see a gold sarcophagus. Before even finding the missing party, he had come across the main chamber of the pyramid.

Arade inched forward into the room, taking in the sight of it all.  _ How could a room this big even be inside the pyramid? _ , he thought to himself. The amount of ground he covered in the hallways alone made this seem impossible. When he got closer to the sarcophagus, he could see more of the runes etched into it, similar to that of the ones outside… or so he thought, he was no magic user. A thought, seemingly out of nowhere, plunged itself into his mind. What if one of them was inside of the sarcophagus? The idea itself was crazy, but maybe they had gone crazy from getting lost in here?

He contemplated his options, at best case finding a member of the party (alive or dead), and at worst waking up some great evil that will try to kill him. On the chance that it was an enemy, Arade could always escape if they were too much for him to handle. The indicators were set the entire way here, so it wasn’t hard to find his way back. He had confidence that he could run from an undead, even if it was powerful, by simply having more speed than they ever would. It was worth a shot, at the very least.

The sarcophagus itself was on a risen platform, above the rest of the room. The design was ornate on it, with various gems wedged into it. However, it felt out of place -- what important individual would be put in such a treasure, but stored inside of a small pyramid? It wasn’t his job to figure that out, though, so he simply shook his head to scatter the thoughts. Arade put his hands on both sides of the lid and attempted to push it off. There was a strong resistance, like he was pushing a wall instead of a lid, but he managed to creek it open slowly as he dug his heels into the ground. Panting, he managed to shove the sarcophagus lid off of it and looked inside, seeing a person wrapped in bandages.

It didn’t seem to be an undead, that much was certain. If it was, Arade was sure it would be trying to tear his face off. The possibility of it just being a normal mummy wasn’t impossible, but the form seemed too… healthy? The shape of the figure was tall and had a decent amount of muscles, their width being just a little smaller than his own. He couldn’t see a face beneath all of the bandages, but it was worth a shot, at the very least. Arade tentatively leaned forward with his hand, grabbing ahold of the bandages around the head and pulling them off.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the head of the mummy. An incredibly beautiful human face, regal framed and bronze skin. Black hair that reminded him of the moonless sky, seeming to shimmer with the light cast off by his lantern. It wasn’t any of the people he was looking for, but Arade kind of wished it was. However, the oddity of it did not escape him, a perfectly preserved body inside of the pyramid? That seemed impossible. Unless--

“Another guest so soon?” the voice echoed throughout the chamber, the eyes of the mummy snapping and staring up at Arade. He could see himself within their copper color, his green skin and yellow eyes staring back at him. When he saw one of the mummy’s hands reaching for him, he instinctively jumped back, down the platform and onto the ground below.

“Who are you?” Arade shouted up as the mummy slowly tumbled out of the sarcophagus, the bandages falling away to show hints at the bronze colored skin. Even from here, he could see some of the definition of the muscles, unwrapped bandages showing just enough to spark his imagination, despite himself.

“That is the second time someone has greeted me with that question in a row,” the mummy mused to himself, staring down at Arade with mild curiosity.

“The second time? Were there people here before me?” Arade could already guess the answer to that one, but still, he had to confirm. He held his blades hilt in his grasp, ready to draw it.

“Yes, I don’t usually make a point to remember people,” the mummy mused, letting his words slowly tumble over each other. Arade could feel his eyes observing him, their heated and calculating gaze sizing up just how much of a challenge he is. “However, when I have so little visitors, it is only natural. There were another group of people like you, careless bunch. All but one of them serve as dust we are standing on.”

“Shit, shit, shit” Arade mumbled under his breath, beginning to take steps back slowly away. If the entire party was wiped out, he wouldn’t have a chance by himself. “What happened to the other one?” he shouted out, trying to keep the panic out of his voice while he attempted to stall for time.

“Oh, that fellow, funny kid,” the mummy chuckled, recalling the memory as if he were remembering last night’s dinner, “He got a much more honorable fate, if I had to say so myself.”

“Did you kill him as well?” Arade asked in reply, nearly to the exit of the chamber. He made sure to keep his eyes on the mummy, watching for any sudden movements, waiting.

“You will find out soon enough, half-orf,” the previous humor that had been dripping softly from the words suddenly vanished. Instead, the mummy’s voice was commanding, like a tyrant. Not wasting a second, Arade turned on his heels and ran through the exit of the chamber, sprinting at his full speed to escape.

“Trying to escape is pointless,” he heard call from behind him, the humor returning to the voice, making it hard to imagine what he had heard just seconds before. Arade wasn’t going to wait around to find out what happened to the last member, that much is for certain. He kept his eyes on the ground, following the chalk indicators he had left for himself. The inside of the pyramid was a labyrinth, but he had dealt with mazes before. He followed the markers, but instead of finding the exit, he arrived at the main chamber once again.

“Welcome back,” the mummy laughed, having taken a seat on the edge of the sarcophagus, watching Arade with amusement.

“Fuck,” Arade turned back on his heels. He knew he had followed the markers, or at least, he thought he did. Making sure to go in the opposite of the direction they were pointing, the way to the exit, he continued on his path. Instead of the exit, once again, he arrived at the main chamber.

“What the hell is going on,” Arade panted, his lungs burning from the constant running at full speed.

“I told you it was pointless,” the mummy said, as if he were speaking to a small child, “You cannot escape from here.”

Arade had to figure out what to do, he only had two options -- fight the mummy or try to escape again. If what the mummy said was true, it was only a matter of time before he exhausted himself and was left completely defenseless. Trying to steel his resolve, Arade shifted into a fighting stance, drawing his longsword and facing down the mummy.

“Deciding to fight, half-orc?” the mummy shaked his head as he stood from his seat on the sarcophagus, sounding exasperated.

Gritting his teeth together, Arade ran forward, one foot after the other. He had to cut of its head, he thought, carefully observing the mummy for any movements--

“Submit,” the voice echoed from behind him, his arms grasped by two heavy hands, trapped in place. He could hear his breath panting, his eyes wide as he looked at the chamber below him, able to see where he originally was on the ground. Arade tried to move, but found himself locked in place, his muscles feeling as if they were trapped in molasses.

“Was that so hard?” the mummy coed in his ear, letting go of his arms and patting him on the shoulder as if they were best friends.

“What…?” Arade’s voice was soft and shook as he felt despair begin to sink into his heart. Paralysis like this could last for as short as a minute or longer than an hour, depending on how strong the caster was.

“Undress,” the mummy suddenly commanded, and his body that seemed impossible to move before instantly began to work on his clothes. The motions were too light and easy, working separate of his mind that could only watch. Shit, it wasn’t paralysis, this creature was controlling him.

“My name is Saawt, you would do good to remember it,” Arade could hear as he continued facing away, stripping off his leather armor before working on his clothes. His shirt was done within a couple of seconds before he stepped out of his boots. Besides his own clothes, he could hear some sort of rustling sounds behind him. Arade remembered the peaks of the bronze muscles that he had seen before from the bandages that loosely hung onto Saawt’s skin. He couldn’t be…

Arade’s belt was thrown to the side, the lantern still attached to it, his longsword somewhere out of sight. With a swift motion, he could feel his pants and undergarments go down, socks pulling off his feet as he stood naked in the puddle of his own clothes. Behind him, those hands that he had felt on his shoulders before returned, squeezing tightly as a muscular form pressed behind him.

“I will do the pleasure of telling you exactly what is going to happen,” Saawt began, his breath being a cold whisper in his ear as he felt himself turned around. Before him, he could see Saawt naked, his body like that of the fabled heroes and kings in stories that Arade’s father read to him as a child. His muscles were not overdone, but the perfectly regal frame was beautiful. The angular jagged nature of his abs caused Arade’s mouth to feel like cotton, even as he tried to grasp ahold of himself. He was about to meet a face that could be worse than death! Arade could feel tears pool within his eyes, but he found himself stripped of even that.

“You and I will enter the sarcophagus together,” Arade watched as Saawt began to walk around him, his eyes being naturally drawn to the hips and Saawt’s dick that hung out in the open. He could feel his own dick harden, a statement that he was unable to cry, but he could at least still want to fuck. The muscular frame pressed behind him, as Arade could feel the ridges of the muscles pressed behind him. Where he expected to feel warmth from their skin touching, he only felt as the warmth seemed to be sucked from him.

“After that, we will bind together and be bound together,” Saawt began to walk with Arade in front of him, his leg movements causing Arade’s own legs to move in response. He could feel something hard pressed against his ass as they walked, but he tried to remove his thoughts from it. Instead, he tried to focus as he was lead, one foot after another, to the sarcophagus -- the ornate decorations not hiding the death that lingered there.

“Where, you will simply merge with me,” Saawt finished as soon as they arrived standing in front of the sarcophagus, as if he had planned it. “You will become a part of me and grant me your life as essence for myself, so that I may escape this tomb. In exchange, you will get to experience what it is like to be one of the lucky few to be combined with the greatest Pharaoh.”

_ That was the fate of the last of the party members, _ Arade thought as he was pushed down by Saawt into the sarcophagus. The despair that had caged his heart fading away as the calmness of acceptance lurked within him. Perhaps it was the spell controlling him, but he felt distant from it all, like he was simply watching and feeling the sensations.

Arade was pressed face first into the sarcophagus, laying on his stomach and staring at the reflection in the gold. He could see his eyes were dilated unnaturally, one of the first signs of any mind-altering spell. Behind him, he saw Saawt reach down and grab the remnants of the bandages that had wrapped around him.

“They worshipped me and cursed me,” Saawt explained, but seeming to stare off into space as he held the bandages loosely in his hands. “They were afraid to displease me, but they never wanted to see me again. So they sealed me in here, thinking that their magic would be enough to keep me trapped for all of eternity. They were wrong.”

With that final statement, Saawt climbed into the sarcophagus after Arade. He could feel as he was pushed further into the gold bottom, Saawt’s from being pushed by gravity against his own as he was pushed. His half-hard dick was forced to lay flat underneath the pressure, seeming to be beginning to be touched. In the last moments of himself, when death was going to claim him, his body’s only focus seemed to be having one last semblance of pleasure.

“In order to be properly bound together,” Saawt began talking as he felt his breath against the back of his head, able to feel the Pharaoh's lips as his frame was enveloped by the larger man. “We need to have as little distance between us as possible. With that being said, consider this the best part, where you learn what it is like to be fucked by a god.”

Arade did not have time to grasp at the meaning behind his words before his body’s sensation was being dragged towards his asshole. Saawt’s dick was pushing to gain entrance against the unprepared hole, the ring of muscle desperately trying to fight back. However, with a sudden break of force, Arade felt like he was being ripped in half as he was shoved into.

Where as he had the previous sensation of being distant from it all, Arade could feel himself be forced to Earth as he was opened up. Every inch of Saawt’s dick seemed to be another circle of hell as the burn of being stretched scorched his insides like a fire. Despite the Pharaoh's cold body, Arade felt like he was on fire as Saawt continued to press into him. After what felt like an eternity of scorching pain, Saawt finally stopped, hilted completely within Arade.

“You best not relax yet,” Saawt panted against Arade’s hair, the breath like a rush of winter’s wind, “We are only just getting started, half-orc.”

Arade could feel as Saawt slowly dragged himself out, being able to feel as blood rushed from the wounds from the bleeding of being stretched forcibly. The scorching pain didn’t even weaken a little bit when Saawt’s dick stopped its intrusion and was pulled all of the way out. The source just lightly touching against Arade’s asshole before he felt Saawt’s arms grasp onto his own as it plunged in again. The breath from Arade’s lungs shoved out again from Saawt’s forcefulness.

A slithering sensation against Arade’s leg was only a thought in the back of Arade’s mind as Saawt began a slow and powerful rhythm of thrusts. He could feel it wrap around both of his feet slowly as his insides were scorched as Saawt’s dick pressed into him again and again, each intrusion like that of a battering ram breaking over a castle’s doors again and again. After Saawt pulled out one time, he could feel it suddenly tighten as his feet were bound together, Saawt’s feet being pressed against his own till there was no air at all.

Arade could only see a little bit of himself and Saawt within the reflection of the sarcophagus, but he could feel every single movement that was happening. Saawt broke into him, again and again, with the coiling bandages wrapping around him and binding him. His knees were clasped together, beginning to shiver when Saawt’s knees pressed against the back of his own. Suddenly, after a particularly powerful thrust, he felt Saawt hit something that caused a flame of passion burst through the fires of pain. He felt himself gasp, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he saw white from the bliss he felt.

“There will be even more pleasurable things to come,” Saawt whispering against the back of Arade’s head as he began to thrust to hit that spot over and over, taking pleasure as Arade’s muscles tensed as they tried to writhe from the pleasure and pain.

With a sudden force, he could feel as his thighs were pulled into the embrace of the bandages, having moved upward unnoticed while Arade was experiencing being violated and being rattled with pleasure all at the same time.

Despite knowing what was coming next, Arade’s dick had pre-cum flowing from the very touch of the bandages as they began to snake around him. Saawt’s thrusts that he pulled out all the way began to grow quicker as the bandages wrapped around his ass. Arade could feel a sudden dreaded thought enter his mind about what was going to happen when they completed, the thought travelling throughout his entire body as he begged it to do anything other than accept the pleasure and pain.

“Have you figured out what is to happen next?” Saawt’s voice, which had been in the teasing humorous tone it seemed to default to, was coated in a predatory lust. He knew exactly what was about to happen and was going to enjoy Arade’s reaction.

With a sudden force of motion, Arade felt as Saawt was thrust back into him just after finishing thrusting out, the quickness being caused by the bandages trapping Saawt’s dick into Arade. The sensation of being filled that had only lingered when Saawt was in him for brief moments before remained, the pleasure from being hit in the ball of nerves being unsure of what to do when Saawt’s dick continued to remain.

Arade’s dick was loving the sensation, despite how much his mind seemed to hate it. It loved the feeling of the bandage dragging across it as it continued to writhe upward, binding them together in the cloth embrace. Every movement caused it to twinge even more, as he felt pleasure draw him closer and closer to his climax, only being a few more touches away.

Saawt’s hands left his arms as the bandages reached above the waist, quickly pressing one hand against Arade’s abs and the other pressed tightly against his chest. They began to tease Arade as the bandages continued to rise -- petting his abs as they feeled him up and fingers lightly playing with his nipples. He could feel his nipples harden, his dick suddenly grow hard as he was felt up by the man whose abs began to press further and further into his lower back as they were enveloped. Suddenly, he came, the sensation of pure bliss overtaking the pain of being trapped with Swaat inside him. With the tensing of his inside muscles, he could feel Saawt let out a sudden grunt as fluid was shot into him, stuck with no place to escape from.

“Very good,” Saawt let out with a pant as Arade gradually came down from his climax, to find the bindings have advanced even further, Saawt’s chest was completely bound against his, every ridge of his muscles trapped with no air between. The pain was beginning to dull has his body begrudgingly accepted Saawt’s dick being an intrusion, his mind beginning to clear of pain and just accepting the pleasure of the beautiful man pressed up behind him -- both of them naked except for the cloth that bound them tighter together.

“Please…” Arade let out a soft pant as the cloth began to tickle his neck, their shoulders joining in the embrace. With a pace that seemed much faster than the rest of his body, he found it hard to breath as his neck was wrapped as well, only their heads remaining outside of the bandages.

“Do not fight it, soon you will know the greatest pleasure of all,” Saawt cooed with laughter, acting as if he was trying to soothe a baby, but finding it too funny to try, “The feeling of becoming truly one with a god, there is no greater pleasure for a half-orc like yourself than that.”

Arade could only wimped as the bandages began to snake around his face, his eyes remaining open to watch it all happen. The bandages tickled his cheeks, writhing against them as he watched it happen. The last thing he could outside of it was how his skin reminded him of an emerald that was being plundered by a tyrant.

There was stillness after they were completely enveloped, Saawt’s perfect form being pressed against Arade’s warrior-hardened body. Arade wished it would just end there, like it was all a nightmare, but the sudden sensation as the bindings began to pull the two bodies together crushed his final hopes. Arade’s green skin was pressed against Saawt’s bronze one, the embrace that Saawt chose to put them in causing his stomach and heart were being crushed.

Pain began spike as he was pressed further and further into Saawt, this time his body being the one to thrust against the other. However, instead of either body crushing, Arade felt a different sensation as his feet were pulled into Saawt’s. The sensation was gradual but instant, able to feel every single one of Saawt’s toes, as if they were a heavy cloth that covered Arade’s skin -- making him able to feel every single thing, but unable to move at all.

Arade felt as he was absorbed by Saawt, as his knees and thighs also joined. Saawt wasn’t lying when he said that he was going to be one with him, that was exactly happening. Arade’s own sensations were destroyed and replaced with the sensation of drowning beneath Saawt’s. When his ass joined in, he felt Saawt’s dick pierce him even further, going into him impossibly deep, before Arade’s dick suddenly became Saawt’s. His muscles began Saawt’s muscles, as he could feel the sensation of Saawt pressing into his own abs after Arade’s own had been absorbed.

Saawt’s body felt amazing wrapped around him, and the sensation of lightly touching the Pharaoh’s abs was pleasure. The pain was gone, instead he was like a specter as his body continued to be absorbed, able to feel pleasure and feel himself rise, but Saawt’s one sensations running over that. With a sudden pressing of force, Arade’s chest became one with Saawt, his beating heart changing rhythm to match the Pharaoh’s. His neck joined in too as his breath became one, and the only thing he could let out was a sigh as he became one with Saawt -- the sensation of being trapped within the Pharaoh’s body, absorbed by it, consumed by it, lingering.

Arade was wrong about the death he was sure to face. Instead, he would live on, being trapped within the body of the fabled Pharaoh -- the body of what could only be described as a god.


	5. Requests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update.

I've been on an unannounced hiatus due to school work for a little bit now, but I'll get back to writing soon.

 

Till then, feel free to comment any requests or whatnot for any monsters and the like you would want to see? No promises on accepting them, but I'll at least look and consider them. Feel free to also do what you'd like to see written, such as: vore, oral sex, anal sex, etc.


	6. The Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arade, having been caught by a tribe of werewolves, fights the pack leader in order to hope for survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains anal sex, knots, werewolf sex, and whatever else.

Arade was thrown into the center of the ring, the heavy beating of drums surrounding him as he struggled to his feet. His head was still ringing from when he was struck from behind, a moment of carelessness that resulted in the situation at hand. He could see the eyes of the pack of werewolves around him, in their human forms and dressed in furs. However, their human shells couldn’t hide the sheer bloodlust that hung over him like thick fog.

Across from him in the ring, he could see a large man push himself through the crowd. Silver hair that glistened from the fire lighting the camp, tied into a short ponytail. His skin tan and heavily scared, seeming from years of battle experience. He was shirtless, instead having red war paint drawn in lines that were across his body. The drums, hollering, and cheers got louder when he stepped into the ring. Even from the few meters that separated them, he could tell that the man was easily over a foot taller than him.

“Silence,” he said, and immediately everything turned silent. The pure authority that he carried made it very clear to Arade that he was the leader of the pack.

“Listen here, Hunter,” the man turned his attention to Arade now, golden eyes like that of a wolf staring him down. He was taking in Arade’s half-orc form, well-kept leather armor, probably trying to figure out where it would be best to rip him apart.

“You have trespassed onto our land with the intent to kill us,” Arade could feel the heated glares of the werewolves on him, ready to pounce and turn him into mince. He was just supposed to figure out what happened to the livestock and deal with it if he came across the source, and look where that ended him up.

“Despite your crimes, we shall offer you a chance. You can try to prove yourself in combat to see if you are worthy to join the pack, or you can be ripped apart.” The werewolves all seemed to lean in, waiting for his response.

“I will fight,” Arade shouted as a reply, the cheers of the werewolves nearly drowning out the rest of his statement. If he managed to prove himself, there was a chance he could escape. Till then, he just had to play along with the werewolves.

“Silence!” the pack leader shouted, silence returning once more, except for the flickering of the fires. He turned and grinned at Arade, sending a chill down Arade’s spine. He looked like a predator soaked in blood, the red war paint glistening ominously in the fire light. “What is your name, human? I am Bellum, the head of this pack.”

“Arade, an adventurer,” Arade said, digging his leather boots into the dirt as he raised his fists. He was better with his blade than his fists, but he had to make do with what he had.

“Very well, Arade,” Bellum seemed to growl, his voice sounding like the burning of wood in a fire. “Let’s begin!”

As soon as Bellum said that, the drums started beating once more as the crowd of werewolves cheered around them. Arade steeled himself before letting out a shout as he charged at Bellum, fist raised and ready to strike. Bellum struck at him in response, but Arade managed to quickly move out of the way and land a strike on the larger man’s shoulder.

Arade quickly backed up, avoiding a swing in response as he got his distance once more. Bellum seemed more powerful, but slower than Arade. If he just kept his wits about him, there was a chance of him winning this fight and hopefully escaping.

The fight was one of the hardest that Arade had ever fought. He kept jumping to the side and trying to narrowly avoid Bellum’s swings as he took his own back at the man. It was constant movement of back and forth as he tried to land his shots back. Arade quickly landed a swift kick on Bellum’s side, but before he could retreat back again, Bellum’s arm quickly pinned it against him. Arade struggled for a bit, but found it pointless as Bellum grabbed hold of Arade’s shoulder.

“Y’er a fast one, ain’t ya?” Bellum laughed as he suddenly pulled Arade into a bear hug. Arade tried to struggle against the embrace, even head butting Bellum’s chest, but nothing seemed to faze the man as he was raised off of his feet. Arade kicked and writhed around feebly as Bellum began to meander around the edge of the circle. As if he was showing off Arade as a trophy he caught.

Arade eventually stopped struggling within Bellum’s tight embrace, finding himself losing stamina without gaining any ground as he was marched around. He could feel the man’s muscles against his cheek as he was forced to watch the faces of the werewolves. Arade felt as Bellum suddenly began to tense up, his grip starting to crush Arade further against the pack leader’s tanned chest before he was thrown into the center of the ring.

Arade crashed against the earth, tumbling over himself as he tried to stop. He could feel heavy footfalls making their over to him, but by the time he managed to start to get up on his feet, a heavy foot shoved him face-first into the dirt.

“You did well, Arade,” Bellum laughed, “Better than most, I suppose. You have speed, I will give you that, but you lack too much of a punch.”

A foot suddenly struck Arade’s side as the wind was knocked out of him, sharp pain like a knife had stabbed in the side as he coughed and gasped.

“Must be playing too much with swords, not enough with your fists,” Once again, another kick to Arade’s side, blood starting to come up in the coughs. He tried to push himself up, but without any breath, he couldn’t even put up a struggle against even Bellum’s foot.

“We’ll change that about you real quick, cub,” Bellum said before taking his foot off of Arade. However, before Arade could try to push himself up, he felt two hands grab ahold of his armor and lift him up in the air. He felt like a prey that had just been hunted as he was held above Bellum’s head with a triumphant shout.

Bellum kept him in the air as he moved outside of the ring, the drums beating even faster than before as Arade watched the werewolves begin to dance with themselves. It seemed like this fighting was some kind of festival attraction for them, showcasing the strength that they got from their monstrous side. None of them followed Arade and Bellum, however, as Bellum set him hanging on his shoulder as they moved into a large tent.

The interior of the tent was empty, only a bear belt beside a bonfire that was in the center of the room. Their shadows flickered across the wall as Bellum threw Arade down onto the bear pelt face up, forced to stare up at the top of the tent as he was still struggling to catch his breath. Every time he tried to breathe deeply, the only thing that came out was a raspy cough.

“That will heal soon,” Bellum said to him, almost tenderly as the pack leader squatted next to Arade with his eyes seeming to have sympathy in them. Different from the seeming battle hungry man he had fought just earlier. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he felt his armor begin to be torn from his person by Bellum with haste. Before he knew it, his clothing layed around them in tatters, naked as the day he was born.

“You will thank me later, that would only get in the way,” Bellum said before taking one of his large hands and ripping at the skin of one of his own arms. Blood began to trickle down as the wound was thrust against Arade’s mouth.

“Drink,” Bellum ordered, and despite Arade’s efforts, the blood began to trickle down his throat as he was forced to swallow it. At first he felt nothing, but slowly, heat began to build in his stomach as he began sweating as if he had a fever.

“As the one that is feeding you the blood,” Bellum said, his voice seeming to echo inside of Arade’s skull as pain began to blur his vision. He felt himself thrown over and his ass suddenly held in the air, feeling something hot and large at his entrance.

“I will also be the one to claim dominance over you, cub,” Bellum said as he leaned over Arade, his heavily muscled chest pressing against Arade’s back as his arms held him above. A thought entered his mind, about how dominance was sometimes achieved amongst werewolves.  _ He couldn’t _ , Arade thought, before suddenly he felt sharp pain as Bellum began to push his way into Arade.

The pain was immeasurable as Bellum forcefully broke through Arade’s ring of muscles as he shoved his way through. Arade cried out in pain at the intrusion, feeling himself slowly filled up in a way he never expected. Every inch felt like his insides were ripping as Bellum slowly worked his large dick into him. He tried to struggle, but he was held firmly in place, Bellum’s limbs forming a prison around him. Instead, he was forced to take it as Bellum forced himself fully into Arade.

After what felt like an eternity of suffering, Bellum finally settled himself completely inside of Arade. The heat that begun to pool inside of Arade began to spread over his body, causing his body to writhe and struggle against Bellum even more. His movements no longer seemed his own as Bellum began to quickly drag himself out before thrusting back into Arade, the force seeming to equal one of Bellum’s punches. Arade arched his back, his movements becoming somewhat uncontrollable as he felt Bellum’s heavy chest try to push him back down. He could feel his hands change as Bellum continued to work his way in and out of him, claiming every inch of Arade’s insides for his own.

Arade suddenly began to see his body from the outside, watching as his eyes slowly dilated and changed into that of a wolf. His heavy breaths turned into growls as his form tried to break away from Bellum’s in new strength. Every thrust into him felt like the first, equally as painful to both him and his pride. He tried to move, feeling new strength course through his blood as his green skin began to grow in size, fur beginning to grow out as his hands slowly turned into that of claws.

“Do not escape,” Bellum panted in his ear as Arade watched from the outside, seeing as he grew even larger to match Arade, He began to thrust with even more strength and speed than before, trying to dominate him. Arade’s anger grew as he tried to knock Bellum off of him, but Bellum did not move an inch and loomed over him.

“Accept that you are being dominated, Arade” A claw suddenly grabbed the back of Arade’s head as he was pulled back into his body. His thoughts seemed muddled and mixed, only emotions taking over as he felt himself slowly grow and change in size into that of a werewolf. His head has held back as Bellum thrust into him, silver fur spread all over his body as he transformed into a werewolf himself.

Arade felt a new emotion began to overtake the pain as Bellum continued to work his way in and out of him, heavy thrusts rocking his inside. Humiliation. He growled and howled, feeling his insides forcefully stretch as he felt a knot in Bellum’s dick enter him every time. Arade fought back, trying to bite at Bellum’s arm, but kept in place by the claw that suddenly threw his head to the ground. His black fur covered head shook itself to try and gather its thoughts, but Bellum suddenly thrust into Arade with even more force than before.

No matter how much he struggled, Bellum seemed to overpower him in every way. Arade writhed, but felt his movements slow as he began to accept the dick that broke into him. Acceptance began to take hold as he was slowly dominated thoroughly by Bellum. The person that claimed him. When acceptance took hold, so did a new emotion as Bellum’s thrusts began to hit just right inside of him. 

Pleasure began to build in Arade’s stomach as Bellum hit a bundle of nerves that caused Arade’s eyes to roll into the back of his head. He felt his form slowly change back as he embraced the pleasure, the force that Bellum fucked him with. Each stroke dragged out the right way that felt blissful, the heavy thrust that followed hitting the bundle of nerves. He could feel Bellum grow even more in size inside of Arade, the thrusts growing quicker and stronger as Arade reverted back to human form, being dominated by a werewolf.

After Bellum hit Arade in just the right way once again, he felt himself tighten around the werewolf as he came. His pants heavy and heated as he tried to fall to the ground, but a strong arm catching him and holding him close to Bellum’s werewolf chest as he thrust heavily a few more times. He felt Bellum’s knot grow larger and, after thrusting deeply, heavily, once more, he came. Arade felt as Bellum’s release filled him, sticking to the insides as the man turned back when he dragged himself out of Arade.

“How was it, cub?” Bellum asked in pants as he turned Arade over, turned to face his new master. Arade felt himself already missing Bellum inside of him, claiming him, and felt heat in his face as he stared with lust over Bellum’s rippling muscles. His broad chest that fell into the cascade of abs, before leading to his hips and Bellum’s dick that still stood hard. Arade’s mouth drooled as he looked at Bellum, trickling down his chin.

“As a werewolf, we have a lot more stamina than you are used to,” Bellum laughing as he pushed Arade to the floor once more, looming over Arade and face just barely not touching his. “Shall we go at it again?”

Arade knew the answer even before his arms pulled Bellum closer to him.


	7. The Undead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arade is captured and shrunk by a lich in the catacombs, that has plans with him and his new creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains soft vore and whatever else.

_ How could this have happened to him? _ Arade thought, staring outside of the bird cage he was kept inside. He had no way of knowing that the sighting of undead in the catacombs was actually a lich, experimenting with the undead to take over the city. Now, he was trapped, shrunk inside of a cage, stripped of everything, and awaiting whatever plans the lich had for him. The fact that he was still alive just made his worries grow, as whatever was planned for him was something that had to be worse than death.

The room he was in had a stone table in the center of it, with various alchemic glasses and refiners scattered about. This was the thing’s workshop, further evidenced by the various undead that remained motionless inside the walls of the catacomb, waiting to be woken up. Footsteps echoed throughout the hall and Arade turned his head to see the lich enter the room.

This lich was primarily skeletal, no human flesh remaining. It wore dark robes that covered its body and carried a dark staff -- however, what caught Arade’s attention was what was behind the lich. An undead that was unlike anything that he had ever seen before.

The undead was a large man, its head barely unable to touch the ceiling of the room. What was strange about it, though, was the patchwork that it was created in. Various shades of skins, from a tanned human to even purple from what Arade guessed was tiefling, were patched together to create it. With no clothes on, Arade was able to gleam the sheer variety it held, like a patchwork bear. Not only was it large, but Arade could tell that the pieces were probably selected from the corpses that the lich could find that were the best. Despite the patchwork, it was muscular and fit, like a sick work of art.

“Where did I put that thing,” the lich mumbled to itself as it roamed through the room, looking for something. However, he figured out what it was searching for relatively quickly when it took sight of him and made its way over.

“Here we are, just where I left you,” the lich peered into the birdcage at Arade, who could do nothing but watch as he was observed. No matter what he did, he could do nothing to convince the lich to spare him from whatever plans it had in mind. Only able to stand there, holding onto the bars, waiting whatever his fate was.

The door to the cage was open, but before he could make his escape, the boney hand of the lich grabbed hold of him and pulled him out of the cage. It felt like he was trapped by cold stone, with odd ridges that pressed into his flesh as he tried to struggle.

“Stop struggling, it won’t do you much good anyways,” the lich tisked at him before carrying Arade over to the large undead that remained unmoving at the entrance to the room.

“Let me go, please!” Arade shouted, trying to get the lich’s attention, but it payed him no mind as it walked over.

“Peperit!” the lich shouted, the large undead suddenly jerking its head to the lich. “Here, take care of this one for me, I need to see if you function correctly.”

The undead, seemingly named Peperit, reached out its hand and opened it with rigid movements. The lich simply dropped Arade into it, escaping from the cold stone grasp to get trapped into an equally cold but more fleshy grasp as Peperit closed its hand around him. Arade tried to struggle his way out, but with only his head hanging outside of the closed fist, he couldn’t do anything.

“What are you going to do to me?” Arade panted, his stamina quickly fading from his struggling inside Peperit’s grasp as it raised him up.

“An experiment, with much potential, I might add,” the lich spoke, starting to get in a fervor as it stared directly at Arade. No longer ignoring him, at least, but maybe it was better if he didn’t know the fate he was about to have. “Normally, when creating undead, you have a low chance of getting any powerful ones unless you combine them together. With Peperit, however, something more… outstanding happens.

Peperit will simply devour you and you will, upon being corrupted by the energy inside its stomach over a few days, become an extremely powerful undead yourself. A reproduction process for undead, but without the hassle!” the lich shouted proudly, but despite the heated fervor it got itself into, Arade felt his body temperature decrease as he was brought up to Peperit’s eye level. What did the lich mean he was going to get devoured? Energy inside this thing’s stomach? All kind of thoughts were rushing through his mouth as Peperit opened his maw.

Inside, with what Arade could see with his darkvision, was just like the mouth of any human. The exception being the various fangs and tusks that made up with whatever it lacked in human teeth. Beyond the teeth laid the tongue that remained motionless and dormant, and beyond that, he could see a small hole. The destination that he was about to be forced into.

“Please, he-” Arade tried to plead before, with a sudden burst of movement, Peperit shoved him completely inside its mouth.

The first feeling that Arade felt was how wet it was inside the mouth, saliva immediately coating his bare skin as he was thrust onto the creature’s tongue. It was almost like he was on top of a slick, muscled bed as he tried to get a balance. However, the tongue shot to life, bouncing him off of it and starting to wrap and lick him every which way.

“Stop!” Arade shouted as he tried to move out of the way, but was unable to do anything as the tongue explored every inch of his shrunken form. The saliva was thick, like syrup, and stuck to him as he was twisted and twirled about by the tongue. It felt like he was in a fleshy embrace. His skin tingled from the saliva was he was completely coated. Despite himself, when the tongue shot between his legs, the friction and the wetness made heat begin to rise in his pelvis as his dick hardened. Arade grabbed hold of the edges of the tongue and held on, trying not to bend over from the sudden shot of pleasure inside of him.

“Peperit, stop playing with your food and eat him already,” despite the voice being muffled, Arade could hear the lich command the beast from the outside. Immediately after, Arade felt the tongue rise and curl, starting to shove him towards the entrance to the throat at the back of the mouth. He tried to move out of the way, but was unable to do so as he was shoved directly into it with one strong push.

The muscles of the throat were tight around Arade’s form, pushing him together in a fleshy embrace as the muscled clasped around him. Before he could even try to get a grasp of his bearings, being flipped head, he felt strange waves begin to push his body down the creature’s throat.

Arade felt like he was stuck in there for an eternity as he was pushed deeper into the creature, the warm saliva making him slide down easily with the waves. His frame was cramped together, unable to fight back against the muscles that were warm to the touch. Despite the darkness within the throat, Arade was able to see, albeit he wished that he couldn’t when he saw an opening approaching. 

His first thought when his head entered the stomach was to take a deep breath, the stale air being a welcoming to his lungs. Arade’s next though, however, was panic as he was forcefully shoved into the stomach. He landed with a crash into the stomach, trying to find some wiggling room as the stomach contorted around him. Arade felt something press against the stomach from the outside though as he was smooshed against its walls, feeling the slimy surface trap him in its embrace.

Then the force that was pushing against the stomach began to move around, like it was rubbing it. The creature was gloating over devouring him, enjoying its meal. Arade felt anger surge through him as he tried to kick, but there wasn’t enough room for him to be able to do anything. Instead, all he could do was feel as he was gloated over as the creature’s meal while it rubbed all over its stomach.

After a few moments, Arade felt something tickle the bottom of his feet. Panic went into his mind as he thought of digestive acids kicking in, as he tried to pull his feet up and looked down. However, instead of acids, he saw a thick dark mist that was starting to fill the interior of the stomach. He remembered what the Lich said about this creature and what was going to happen to him. Arade tried to find his way out of the stomach, clawing at the opening, but was unable to gain any traction as the mist continued to fill the stomach.

The mist was ticklish as it slowly tumbled over itself and over Arade’s body. It was slow, though, but Arade wished it would just get it over with already. He had no escape, no way of getting out of this fate, it just felt like it was playing with him. Arade closed his eyes and banged his head against the wall of the stomach, trying to focus on anywhere but here. He felt the mist slowly caress his body, filling the stomach, and beginning the process of whatever was going to happen to him here.

**Author's Note:**

> We all have different opinions on a bunch of stuff, let's at least keep smut a safe zone.
> 
> Also, I only write for fun, so don't expect this to be too regular with uploads.


End file.
